Recommended Characters
Recommended characters, in the simplest form, are fan characters "recommended" by fans of BFDI. If you would like to recommend a character in BFDI, you can recommend it here! This list is incomplete. You can help BFDI wiki by expanding it! Episode 11 #Bomby -by jaysillyboy Episode 12 #Nonexisty -by MoragaSam #Paper -by mycarzypets #Sheet of Paper -by Qynze #Lightbulb -by liamt44 #Triangle -by simondomino #Marshmallow -by simondomino #Basketball -by BlockyCuzco #Dollar -by simondomino #Gumball -by simondomino #Quarter -by BlockyCuzco #Domino -by simondomino #Candle -by AlphaZaver #Seashell -by AlphaZaver #Football -by alexlion05 #Purple Marker -by AlphaZaver #Orange Marker -by alexlion05 Episode 13 #Remote -by punx193 #Batteries -by jacknjellify #American Flag -by alexlion05 #Bottle -by VRTBV #Scissors -by Ben1178 #Snowflake -by alexlion05 #TNT -by simondomino #Rose -by firemoss1 #Treeyee -by frezblade #Dice [sic] -by simondomino #Fork -by simondomino #Football -by spongron #Balloony -by simondomino & Ben1178 #Candy -by PunkPrincessMusic #Wandy-by geriolah7 #Ball -by jaysillyboy #Knife -by Allie2489 #Crayon -by alexlion05 #Pencil Grip -by Brom316 #Phone -by simondomino #Peanut Butter -by simondomino #Peanut -by yummysimon4 #Nutcracker -by yummysimon4 #Cloudy -by VRTBV Episode 14 #Bally -by Spongebobvideopants #Marble -by simondomino #Spoon -by simondomino #Rubiny -by TheStormMage #Tin -by Flame904Animations #Sticker -by hasbro33 #Bracelet -by hasbro33 #Bell -by amphiprionic #Penguiny -by frezblade #Clippy -by VRTBV #Cardboard -by VRTBV #Grassy -by spakwee #Tombstone -by TGOTY900 #Sharpener -by liamt44 #Lava Lamp -by simondomino #Soda -by simondomino #Frosting -by simondomino #Jelly -by simondomino #Crane -by desmundhume #Brick -by TDIFAN99 #Cuppy -by worldsubways13 #Disc -by worldsubways13 #Game Controller -by worldsubways13 #Pillow -by desmundhume #Masky -by RedPansClubPenguin #TV -by RedPansClubPenguin #Speaky -by RedPansClubPenguin #Radio -by RedPansClubPenguin #WiiMote -by PestramiShowALT #Cherry -by PestramiShowALT #Cup -by jaysillyboy #DVD -by GoofTheCar61 #Gummy -by DeWayneWalker #Paintbrush -by simondomino #Flashlight -by simondomino #Computer -by bigbookid92 #Comby -by simondomino #Slipper -by georgiaabigail2000 #Marker -by georgiaabigail2000 #TV -by georgiaabigail2000 #Receipt -by Randomness114 #Book -by MrGeorge2220 #Candy Cane -by Carraid73 #Poop -by EnchantiCam #Card -by leonid123ism #Bushy -by TeamToothless1 #Starfish -by simondomino #Teddy Bear -by PunkPrincessMusic #3D Glasses -by PunkPrincessMusic #Yoyo -by PunkPrincessMusic #Clock -by Xxangelwings1234xX #Clock -by losmmorpg #Cereal -by TheBombDigityShis #Watch -by losmmorpg #Baggy -by yummysimon4 #Drum Stick -by simondomino #Pack of Crayons -by Brom316 #Glue Stick -by simondomino #Robot -by Clone4848 #Celly -by maliksanford #Pie Man -by FlykydFly #Marshmally -by TheBombDigityShis #Trombone -by glridgel7 #Colored Pencil -by glridgel7 #Banana -by englishcreamcakes #Gumball -by englishcreamcakes #Marshmallow -by lavaboyoh #Hole in the Wall -by alexlion05 #Puddle -by englishcreamcakes #Splashy -by englishcreamcakes #Hanger -by alexlion05 #Basketball -by alexlion05 #Dynamite -by englishcreamcakes #Suitcase -by alexlion05 #Car -by alexlion05 #Sword -by alexlion05 #Taco Guy -by MyMarioMan101 #Frisbee -by alexlion05 #Firey Jr. -by alexlion05 #777 -by JACKIEMON1 #Mechanical Pencil -by AwesomeMudkipKing #Snowman -by simondomino #Lighter -by CPFAN2000 #Lily -by AxleEgo #Boxy -by jaysillyboy #Eggy -by kiks2506 #Tele -by 1191Bman #Wolf Puppet -by spongron #Mechanical Flower -by tomatid1 #Computer -by megacooltommydee #Chocolate Bar -by MrGeorge2220 #Nickel -by DuncanEpic #Soccer Ball -by simondomino #Midget Apple -by flamer9111 #Branchy -by MegaFeRex #DS -by flamer9111 Episode 15 The large crowd at Cake at Stake #Moon -by jaysillyboy #Sun -by jaysillyboy #Doom -by dorthelthree #Lollipop -by jmarston123 #Bombey -by jmarston123 #Pinball -by Explosion772 #Snappy -by justincasekazoo #Mango -by hasbro33 #Basketball -by kookyguy55 #Computer Chip -by VRTBV #Dragon -by poppeild #Foot -by TDIfan9991 #Hand -by TDIfan9991 #Pickle -by TDIfan9991 #Lollipop -by pinkbelossom #Pillow -by hasbro33 #Gold Fish -by TheBombDigityShis #8-Ball -by TheBombDigityShis #Earring -by TeamToothless1 #Blueberry -by BlockyCuzco #Shoe -by TDIfan9991 #Cheesy -by totaldrama23 #Eggy -by SHARNNICE #Envelope -by BlockyCuzco #Blanket -by tyboy618 #Pillow -by tyboy618 #VCR -by hasbro33 #DVD -by hasbro33 #Pyramid -by paulstelian97 #Tent -by jmarston123 #Daisy -by imhere13231 #Picture -by glridgel7 #Swifty -by Veer716 #Calcy -by Theunknown9977 #Popcorn -by TDAWorld #Peanut Butter Cup -by DuncanEpic #Sword -by hasbro33 #George the Marshmallow -by bettinamusic8 #Knife -by Ziggyfan325 #Waffle 1 -by frezblade #Waffle 2 -by tdifan11111 #Piey -by frezblade #Crunch Pebble -by TheBombDigityShis #Vanilla Strawberry -by pinkbelossom #Cupcake -by pinkbelossom #Rubik's Cube -by TheBombDigityShis #Blueberry Pie -by Spongebobvideopants #Bottle -by jaysillyboy #Lamp -by BrawlRocks1290 #Pie -by nheonhoc #Pancake -by pinkbelossom #Maple Syrup Pancake -by pinkbelossom #Cereal -by TheBombDigityShis #China -by englishcreamcakes #Locker -by englishcreamcakes #David -by TDICaitlincookegroup #Dora -by JACKIEMON1 #Rick Roll -by JACKIEMON1 #Ash -by JACKIEMON1 #Brock -by JACKIEMON1 #Asparagy -by Nesla13luv #Box -by BrawlRocks1290 #Coral -by Spongebobvideopants #Screwdriver -by Carraid73 #Ice Cream -by simondomino #Croissant -by alexrox0005 #Dart -by Ziggyfan325 #Boom -by njjoe9797 #Radio -by glridgel7 #Ice Cream Sandwich -by simondomino #Délo the Chocolate Bar -by EpicMason #Lego Man -by TheBombDigityShis #Lego Brick -by lavaboyoh #Kick Ball -by englishcreamcakes #Apple -by englishcreamcakes #Tomato -by englishcreamcakes #Snow Globe -by englishcreamcakes #Clones -by Clone4848 #Smencil -by yummysimon4 #Traffic Cone -by Vivapinata0407 #Marker -by alexlion05 #Hour Glass -by simondomino #Yellow Teddy -by pinkbelossom #Panda -by JACKIEMON1 #Wine Glass -by Zakary42 #Hammer -by englishcreamcakes #Cherry -by englishcreamcakes #Earth Globe -by englishcreamcakes #Deoderant -by ZackTheEpic #Rice Cake -by TheBombDigityShis #Red Pen -by simondomino #Lappy -by MrOrange890 #Book -by simondomino #Mario Cap -by PestramiShowALT The "cake" used #Nickel -by BlockyCuzco Contest #Barf Bag -by desmundhume #Taco -by TDIfan9991 Episode 16 During the puppets # Blue Spongy -by simondomino The large crowd at Cake at Stake #Pencil Case -by pngos #Paper Bag -by worldsubways13 #Socky -by fishhooksmilo100 #Game Boy -by MrZachgreat #Cellphone -by maxbigtoe #Lolly Pop -by xXandytraicyXx #Bomsai -by pinkbelossom #Saxophone -by MRNATE989 #French Fries -by misha1966 #Cake 1 -by jmarston123 #Cake 2 -by xXangelwings1234Xx #Ropey -by TheLegobatman3609 #Epic Smiley by pwndyourfaceoff #Zombie by JACKIEMON1 #Yoshi by flamer9111 #Bowling Ball by TheBombDigitiyShis #Bowling Pin by TheBombdigityShis #Kino by KINOFARR65 #PestramiShowALT by PestramiShowALT #Alex by alexlion05 #Colby by gmixer11 #Salesman by PestramiShowALT #Human by frezblade #Female Version by frezblade #Nickel by DuncanEpic #Dictionary by thecartoonremix4 #Iron by TotalPoke-DramaFan #Disco by TheEpicThomas #Rubber Duckie by kookyguy55 #Lawn Mower by Explosion772 #Baby Coiny by jmarston113 #Nurse Lilly by pinkbellosom #Ms. Speaker Thing by MyMarioman101 #Laddy by lickilicky64 #Torso by alexlion05 #Paper by alexlion05 #Hattie by tyboy616 #Spammy by BFDIFAN9001 #Dumbbell by pudster12345 #Mayonnaise by kookyguy55 #Cheeseburger by kookyguy55 #Tack by Bassdum01 #Naily by 9nintendo9 #Nailey by worldsumbways13 #Song by JACKIEMON1 #Dance by JACKIEMON1 #Car Engine by worldsubways13 #Deep Fryer by worldsubways13 #Bowling Ball by englishcreamcakes #Bowling Ball by englishcreamcakes #Hilly by PestramiShowALT #Bottley by KINOFARR65 #Drink by Brawl-Rocks1290 #Blue Water Bottle by KittyandSammi #Water Tap by worldsubways13 #O by englishcreamcakes #M by englishcreamcakes #G by englishcreamcakes #Mario by PestramiShowALT #Luigi by PestramiShowALT #Princess Peach by PestramiShowALT #Weegee by PestramiShowALT #Key by mimon100 #Bob-Omb by luigifan00001 #TV by DragonBallNC #Chilly by ILVGwebmaster #Fridge by Flame904-Animations #Heater by Flame904-Animations #Ball Card by Flame904-Animations #Egg by cheese7373 #Stapler by epicblane #Window by MrOrange890 #Door by DeeandEd #Backpack by maddog14ify #Treasure Map by MrOrange890 #Army by UMvideos10 #Boulder by EnchantiCAM #Mr. Imagination by Lohuydahutt #Robot Rocky by PestramiShowALT #Robot Flower by PestramiShowALT #Wii Game Case by worldsubways13 #Pink Tennis Ball by pinkbellosom #Bubble Blower by englishcreamcakes #Magnet Man by PichuxCastform123 #Bomby by englishcreamcakes #Pencil Clone by PestramiShowALT #Sharpie by simondomino #Blue Match by bobbo44445 #Tamago by JACKIEMON1 #Tornado by PestramiShowALT #Sushi #YouTube Logo by PestramiShowALT #Magic Carpet by yummysimon4 #Cheese by cheese7373 #Bacon by theviperman77 #Orange by tdifan11111 #Book by nheonhcc #Wine Glass by Zakary42 #Zip by Ben1178 #Saturn by englishcreamcakes #Shirt by Ben1178 #Football by wixxxproducera #Cuppy by kciiz #Fanny by billybilly-bobjim #Keyboard by Duncan-9876543210 #Peacy by Nelsa13luv #iPad by MATTINESS The "cake" used #Blueberry Pie -by Spongebobvideopants, frezblade & nheonhoc Objects for the competition #Blocky and Pencil's Bowling Ball #Bowling Pin #Bubble's Bowling Ball #Leafy and possibly Firey's Bowling Ball Episode 17 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 17) Episode 18 The Crowd at Cake at Stake #Sky #Snowman #TNT #Companion Cube #Henrique #Wandy #Chocolate Ice Cream Cone #Lopez #WALL-E #Couch #Blue Pencil #Orange Eraser #Youdrop #Elimination Contestants (all the contestants meshed together) #Bracelety #Disky #Cacsteel #Bread #Giant D #Painty #Battery #Wii #Ball #Popcorn #PSP #Spider Man #Poop #Izzy #Jessalyn #DS Game #PennMap #Juice Box #Boo #Baseball #Question Mark #Swordy #Flamed Stove #Diamond ) #Balloony The contraption used as Leafy wins the tiebreaker: #Scissors #Laddy #Hammer #Ropey The "cake" used when David joins #Yellow Tomato Episode 19 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 19) Episode 20 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 20) Episode 21 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 21) Episode 22 and 23 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 22-23) Episode 24 (see Recommended Characters/Episode 24) BFDIA 1 #Boombox -by Anko6theAnimator BFDIA 2 (see Recommended Characters/BFDIA 2) BFDIA 3 (see Recommended Characters/BFDIA 3) BFDIA 4 #Get Well Card #Boulder #Cherries #Fortune Cookie #Evil Flower #Yoylecandy #Cracker #Bow #Dr.pepper Can #Smore #Lava lamp #Cheesy #Mechanical Pencil #Chicken Nugget #Volley Ball #Broken Pen #Ink #Pencil Sharpener #Ninja Woody #Pyramid #Good Flower #Cinnamon Roll #Elecric Ice Cube #Marble #Dome BFDIA 5a (see Recommended Characters/BFDIA 5a) BFDIA 5e *Broken Pencil Every Recommended Character (In Progress) Rc1.png|Bomby Rc5.png|Gum Ball Rc4.png|Triangle Rc3.png|Paper Rc2.png|Football Picture 17.png|Sea Shell Picture 14.png|Light Bulb Picture 13.png|Dollar Picture 12.png|Domino Picture 11.png|Marshmallow Picture 38.png|Nut Cracker Picture 37.png|Peanut Picture 36.png|Peanut Butter Picture 35.png|Phone Picture 34.png|Pencil Grip Picture 33.png|Crayon Picture 32.png|Knife Picture 31.png|Bally Picture 30.png|Wandy Picture 29.png|Candy Picture 27.png|Foot Ball Picture 26.png|Fork Picture 23.png|Dice Picture 22.png|Rose Picture 21.png|TNT Picture 20.png|Snowflake Picture 19.png|Scissors Picture 18.png|Bottle 133.png|Flag 131.png|Batteries marble.png|Marble BallEp14.png|Blue Marble 8-Ball.PNG|8-Ball Ballooneggypillow.png|Balloony, Egg and Pillow Barfbag.png|Barf Bag Cloudybell.png|Cloudy and Bell Dictionary.png|Dictionary Dora.png|Dora Evil Leafy.PNG|Evil Leafy Fanny.PNG|Fanny Fries.PNG|Fries Nail.png|Naily Nickel.png|Nickel Nonexistyandruby.png|Nonexisty and Ruby Remotegrasspie.png|Remote, Grassy and Pie Robot.png|Roboty Robotflower.png|Robot Flower Saw.png|Saw TV.PNG|TV Tacomarker.png|Taco and Marker Tree.png|Tree Watchbasketball.png|Clock and Basketball David.PNG|David Vinny in bfdi.png|Vincent Lecavalier Feathe.png|Emo Feather Spider Firey.png|Spider Firey Evil Bubble.jpg|Evil Bubble BFDI.jpg|Recommended characters in episode 17 125px-Cake.png|Cake|link=Cake Evil Match.png|Evil Match Recommended By TotalDramaIsland5543 Purple Firey.png|Purple Firey Recommended By MrDoubleGAngster Click.png|Click Recommended By Karan3840 Super Firey.png|Super Firey Recommended By Regulardude45 White Eraser.png|White Eraser Recommended By Razeblox 1,000,000 Check.png|1,000,000 Check Recommended By Fyfy231 Speaker's Wife.png|Speaker's Wife Recommended By hamizannaruto David Army.png|David Army Recommended By mamaweegee64 Chocolate Woody.png|Chocolate Woody Recommeded By TDmaster12 Evil Spongy.png|Evil Spongy Recommended By ILVGwebmaster,MechaXenoxine55, and coolmatt1019 Electric Teardrop.png|Electric Teardrop Recommended By NeedleClub Giant Flower.png|Giant Flower Red Hot Chilli Pepper.png|Red Hot Chili Pepper Giant Purple Cake.png|Giant Purple Cake Fire Ring.png|Fire Ring Rainbow Pin.png|Rainbow Pin Evil Flower Speaker.png|Evil Flower Speaker Purple Round Speaker.png|Purple Round Speaker Evil Teardrop.PNG|Evil Teardrop Green Match.PNG|Green Match Giant Cyan Spongy.PNG|Giant Cyan Spongy Red Cheez-It.PNG|Red Cheez-it Rainbow Rocky.PNG|Rainbow Rocky Fall Leafy.PNG|Fall Leafy Giant 7.PNG|Giant Seven (7) Orange Bubble.PNG|Orange Bubble White Rocky.PNG|White Rocky O, M, and G.png|O, M, and G by englishcreamcakes Microwave.PNG|Microwave Broken Pencil.PNG|Broken Pencil Youdrop.PNG|Youdrop Tarey.PNG|Tarey Broken Pen.PNG|Broken Pen Rockette.PNG|Rockette Apple recommended.png|Apple by englishcreamcakes Back Hoe.png|Backhoe by englishcreamcakes BALL.png|Ball by englishcreamcakes Tomato.png|Tomato by englishcreamcakes Spooky.png|Spooky by englishcreamcakes SATURN.png|Saturn by englishcreamcakes Sandy.png|Sandy by englishcreamcakes Reggie.png|Reggie by englishcreamcakes Moldy Banana.png|Moldy Banana by englishcreamcakes Maroon Ball.png|Maroon Ball by englishcreamcakes Locker.png|Locker by englishcreamcakes Green Pen and Green Eraser.png|Green Pen and Green Eraser by englishcreamcakes Fossil.png|Fossil by englishcreamcakes Earth Globe.png|Earth Globe by englishcreamcakes Dust Bunny.png|Dust Bunny by englishcreamcakes Dime.png|Dime by englishcreamcakes Choo-Choo Train.png|Choo-choo Train by englishcreamcakes China.png|China by englishcreamcakes Cherry.png|Cherry by englishcreamcakes Brave Woody.png|Brave Woody by englishcreamcakes Bubble Blower.png|Bubble Blower by englishcreamcakes Bowling Ball.png|Bowling Ball by englishcreamcakes Waffle 5b.png|Waffle Lego Brick 2.png|Lego Brick Tune BFDIA.png|Tune BLACK PENCIL.png|Black Pencil Bubble troll face.png|Troll face Bubble 97px-Trousers_BFDI.png|Trousers Cheez-It.png|Cheez-it 4. Get Well Card.jpg|Get Well Card Large pink pin.png|Pink Pin ninja woody.PNG|Ninja Woody Walweegee.png|Walweege by Waluigifreak789 Door.png|Door by DeeandEd 180px-Wii_From_Gamer_World.png|Wii Rubiny.PNG|Rubiny Neddle coiny.png|Needle and Coiny in love Spongy Speaker Box Thingy.png|Spongy Speaker Box Thingy Teardrop's announcer.png|Teardrop Announcer Spongy cute!.png|Cyan Spongy Firewyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.png|Christmas Firey re.PNG|Rainbow, Gumball, and Nyan COOKIE!.jpg|Cookie Monster (Recommended by nuttyme96) starfish.jpg|Starfish(Recommended by simondomino) trollface__bfdi_version__by_theenderro-d5x5be1.png plasma spongy.png|spongy plama bracelety .png|bracelety Eggplant5a.png|Eggplant ButtonBFDIA2.png|Button Orange.png|Annoying Orange Broken Pen.PNG|Broken Pen :( Broken Pencil.PNG|Broken Pencil 9 BALL.png|9-Ball recommended by Joey B. Enderman.jpg|Enderman|link=Enderman Super Firey.jpg|Super Firey|link=Super Firey Bread.jpg|Bread|link=Bread Printer.jpg|Printer|link=Printer Night Sky.jpg|Night Sky|link=Night Sky Big Pink Evil Leafy.jpg|Big Pink Evil Leafy|link=Big Pink Evil Leafy Panada.jpg|Panda|link=Panda Kesha.jpg|Ke$ha|link=Ke$ha David Firey.jpg|David Firey|link=David Firey Cast .jpg|Entire Inanimate Insanity Cast|link=Entire Inanimate Insanity Cast Discy.jpg|Discy|link=Discy Ice Woody.jpg|Ice Woody|link=Icy Penguin.jpg|Penguin|link=Penguiny Yellow Teddy.jpg|Yellow Teddy|link=Yellow Teddy 777.png|777|link=Yellow Airplane Hanger 1.png|Hanger|link=Hanger Leafball.jpg|Leafball|link=Leafball Ducking2.png|A Duck|link=A duck Zombie.png|Zombie|link=Zombie Car.png|Car|link=Car ToonLink.png|Toon Link|link=Toon Link Poo Gem.png|Poo|link=Poo 9jDRuET.png|Watery|link=Watery Spikeymervety.PNG|Spikey Mervert Lime!.PNG|Lime Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters Category:Stubs